This invention relates to modular structures, and more particularly to hexagonal building modules which are easily assembled of relatively low cost materials and adaptable for a wide variety of uses including living units, work spaces, equipment enclosures and containers for shipping or storage.
The need for low cost easily transported and readily assembled structures has been a known consideration for many, many years. Such is useful in providing housing and ancillary facilities in timely response to major migrations of people. Whether these needs are caused by political, economic or climatic changes, by wars or revolutions, by natural disasters, or by innate inclinations to seek a better life in another place, the availability of safe and sanitary housing remains the most persistent of unmet human needs (a crisis now compounded by global population growth of 92 million people a year). Even in the relative affluence of suburban USA, the shortage of storage space is pervasive, and an extra bathroom may often save a marriage. Diverse groups such as armed forces, prisoners, construction crews, miners, field hands, loggers, cinematographic crews and geophysical scientists must be sheltered and sustained, often in remote and hostile environments, and often without recourse to conventional construction methods.
While modular building units are well known, those that have existed have not been entirely satisfactory for the above-described purposes. For example, components used to construct the individual modules have often required many specialized parts, such as specialized wall constructions, corner constructions, etc. Often, specialized machinery or tooling is required to construct them. In many cases, the components are heavy, bulky, and uneconomical to erect, and do not store compactly for shipment in unassembled form. A further disadvantage of known building modules is that they do not exhibit substantial strength against a wide variety of loads including vertical, horizontal and torsional loads. Many make no provisions for thermal insulation when required. A further disadvantage of existing building modules is that they lack a high degree of flexibility in terms of the various applications and functions for which they can be used or are suited.
Accordingly, it has been an objective of this invention to provide a building module which obviates the aforedescribed disadvantages of known modular building constructions. This objective has been accomplished in accordance with certain of the principles of this invention by providing a building module which is of hexagonal tubular configuration and preferably provided with hexagonal planar panels at opposite ends. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the six generally planar walls of the hexagonal tubular building module are integral, the module being formed by spirally wrapping and gluing, in slightly overlapping relation, multiple plies of wood or fibrous composite veneers around a rotating hexagonal cross-section mandrel. The same result can be achieved through convolute wrapping of the plies instead of spiral wrapping. In either case, the mandrel configuration is slightly rounded along the six axially parallel edges to provide a slightly rounded shape to the six corners of the module which otherwise consists of six planar rectangular walls. Adhesive is provided between the wood or fibrous composite veneer plies of the the hexagonal tubular building module to provide a rigid construction which retains its hexagonal shape. In another embodiment of the invention, the hexagonal tubular building module is constructed of six substantially identical individual panels which are interconnected in the desired hexagonal configuration by lapped joints provided by cooperating internal and external rabbets along the vertical edges of adjacent panels. The individual panels each include a relatively large rectangular flat section and a relatively small smoothly curved section along each of two parallel edges. When the panels are hexagonally arranged and interconnected along their curved edges by lap joints, the flat sections of the panels constitute the planar walls of the hexagonal building module while the smoothly curved edge sections of the panels constitute rounded corners of the module. The lap joints between adjacent panels, which are preferably located in the centers of the rounded corners, are each constituted by an internal rabbet formed along the edge of one of the panels and an external rabbet formed along the confronting edge of the next panel. In a preferred form, the rabbetted edges of the panels are provided with aligned holes to facilitate convenient interconnection with rivets or other fasteners when the panels are lapped along their edges to form an hexagonal module.
Preferably, the hexagonal building module is provided with an end wall of hexagonal configuration at each end. The end panels are provided on their opposite faces with a liquid-impervious membrane. The membranes are hexagonal and slightly larger than the end panels to provide margins which extend beyond the edge of end panels. Both membrane margins are folded inwardly with the outer margin extending over the edge of the hexagonal tubular wall section, as well as around a marginal outer portion of the hexagonal tubular wall section adjacent to the edge. The inner and outer membrane margins intimately contact the inner and outer marginal portions of the hexagonal tubular wall section adjacent to the edge. The margin of the outer membrane is larger than that of the inner membrane to enable the edges of the respective membranes to lie in substantially the same plane when they are folded. Collectively, when cemented and sealed with appropriate sealant, the outer and inner membrane margins provide a strong and liquid-impervious seal at the joint formed by the end panels and the tubular wall section.
The hexagonal building modules of this invention, whether of integral construction or interconnected panel construction, exhibit a very high degree of strength against horizontal, vertical, and torsional loading, and do so with a minimum of bulk and weight. The modules can be compactly nested in honeycomb fashion, if desired, or horizontally spaced with their central symmetrical axis disposed vertically in an array of any desired configuration, with the spaced modules interconnected by flat filler panels, providing enormous flexibility in building design. Windows and/or doors can be provided in the panels 1where desired for light or ingress/egress. The hexagonal modules can also be stacked vertically to form a multi-level building with floors and roofs spanning between and supported by modules where desired. When needed, spiral stairways or elevators can be located within two or more of the modules to provide access to the different levels of the stacked array.
The individual panels which are used in constructing the fabricated panel hexagonal module, stack very compactly in nesting relationship for shipping. Once at the building site, the individual panels can be readily erected and secured in lapped relation to construct the hexagonal building module. Preferably, the panels are fabricated of wood or composite veneers, with 4'.times.8'.times.3/4" sheets being the desired dimensions from the standpoint of convenience in shipping, handling, erection and initial fabrication. Panels of these dimensions provide a fabricated panel module having a diameter and axial dimension which are each approximately 8'. Of course, other sheet materials and dimensions may be used. In the integral mandrel-wound tubular construction, the walls can be thinner and are preferably 1/2" thick and the six integral rectangular side walls each approximately 4'.times.8' in size, providing for the entire module a diameter and axial dimension of approximately 8' each.
The hexagonal modules can be equipped for a wide variety of uses including bathroom, bedroom, store room, closet, kitchen, latrine, work spaces, stairs and the like. As appropriate to interior use and desired appearance, each module can be fitted with doors, windows, louvers or hatches in a large selection, shapes and styles. The building modules are susceptive of use with a wide range of roof constructions to provide a variety of different building appearances. Roof constructions can be provided with gutters and down spouts to facilitate convenient draining of precipitation, and with ventilation systems and skylights, as desired. Further, a variety of foundation schemes can be employed to secure the module to the ground or other support surface.
If desired, flat panels of rigid insulation can be provided on the exterior walls of the building modules, and the walls clad in exterior finish sheathing to enhance the appearance of the module and protect the insulation against weather. Wood, metal, masonry veneer and many versions of a type of cladding, known as E.I.F.S. (Exterior Insulation and Finishing Systems) are currently used in the construction industry.
The hexagonal building module can be arranged with its central symmetrical axis disposed vertically or horizontally, and can be mounted at one site on temporary or permanent foundations; or can be placed on a vehicle, ship, or plane for transportation as desired. When sealed and finished for the purpose, the modules can be linked together, floated and towed to their destination on the waterways of the world. In either orientation, and whether permanently located or mobile, the module can be used for equipment housing, storage, a work space, or as a living unit.